Tamers Unite
by Inumon
Summary: NOTE: Fantasy Violence included. 1 year after the tamers defeat the D-Reaper (5 years for their Digimon), the story continues as a new evil appears. Leomon is back for all of you Jerri fans! TakatoJerri, RyoRika
1. Theme Song

Disclaimer: Who the heck doesn't know that I don't own Digimon? After all, I didn't know about Digimon until they already showed the part where Togemon digivolves into Lilymon for the first time.  
  
Theme Song  
  
(Background music=Computer Dial-up) (Scene=Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Susie, Jerri, Ryo, Renemon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Leomon, Cyberdramon and Calumon falling through a whole bunch of numbers and letters.)  
  
What do you say? What do you say? DIGIMON! [Robotic Voice] Tamers ready [End Voice] Go tame new Digital Monsters.  
  
(Background music=C, G, F sharp, C, G, F sharp, etc.)  
  
[Rika's Voice] Digi-Modify! [End Voice] (Scene=Rika slashes a Blue Card through her D-Arc.) Go Digi. Go Digi. Go digital! Digivolve into champion and crush the evil ones! (Scene=Renemon, Guilmon and Terriermon digivolve into Kyubimon, Growlmon and Gargomon.) Digivolve into ultimate and defeat the masters! (Scene=Kyubimon, Growlmon and Gargomon digivolve into Taomon, Wargrowlmon and Rapidmon.) Digimon.  
  
(Background music=steady drum beat) Go to mega and defeat. (Scene=Renemon and Rika fuse together into Sakuyamon, Guilmon and Takato fuse together into Gallantmon and Terriermon and Henry fuse into Megagargomon.) [Myostismon's Voice] (Cackles) Fools! [End Voice] (Scene=A pitch black Myostismon cackling and saying 'Fools!')  
  
(Background music=C, G, F sharp, C, G, F sharp, etc.)  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon and the Tamers! (Scene=The Digimon stand beside the Tamers) Digimon: Changing the worlds! (Scene=Same as before except now there are outlines of the Digital World and the Real World in front of them.) Digimon! (Scene=The Digimon symbol in the sky.) 


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I am not going to do this again.  
  
Episode 1: So it continues...  
  
Rika walked along the streets towards Takato's house. It was already 1 a.m. It has already been a year since it ended and Renemon and the others were sent back, but for some reason I still miss her, thought Rika as she neared Takato's.  
  
Takato woke up to the sound of pebbles being thrown at his bedroom window. He went over to the window and opened it, looking outside. He was sleepy, and it was dark, so he couldn't see the person properly. It appeared to be a girl with a ponytail wearing a t-shirt with a heart on it. Tokato said, "Rika? Do you know what time it is? You must be cold. Come on in."  
  
Takato hurried downstairs, turned on the light, and opened the door. Rika was standing there hugging herself, shivering in the 54-degree Japanese night. Takato turned the heater on to full blast and made a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, Rika," Takato said as he handed the cup to Rika who had sat down at the table. "What are you doing out this late? And in the cold too?"  
  
Rika took a sip and felt her insides warm up. "I know it's been a year, Takato, but every so often I look around trying to find Renemon. I miss her," the girl sighed. She took another sip and looked down at the table.  
  
Sitting down across from Rika, Takato chuckled and said, "I know what you mean. I keep drawing pictures of Guilmon hoping they'll come to life like my first drawing of him when it got scanned through my D-Arc. Speaking of D-Arcs, do you have yours?"  
  
Rika looked up surprised. "Yeah, I have it here. Are you talking about the strange Beeps and the messages that keep appearing like 'Downloading' and 'We are coming back'?"  
  
"Yeah. You got it too? So did Henry, Susie, Kazu, Kenta and Jerri. Though I have no idea why Jerri got them, after all, Leomon got deleted."  
  
"Um, Takato? Ryo got the messages too."  
  
"So all of us Tamers got them, eh?"  
  
Suddenly, there's a loud 'BEEP' and a 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE' came from Takato's room. Rika and Takato looked at each other and raced upstairs. On Takato's bed was Guilmon; except he was a bit bigger than last time he was in the Real World. Then there was a 'BEEP' and 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE' from Rika's pocket and there was a flash of light. When the light faded, Renemon was standing in front of Rika, except Renemon was also bigger than before.  
  
Renemon said, "Hello, Rika. Ah. It's good to see you again. I think Guilmon feels the same way towards you, Takato."  
  
Meanwhile, the same thing happened with Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Susie, Jerri, and Ryo. All the Tamer's Digimon were back and bigger. Somehow, Leomon had been reborn and also came back. The Digimon were happy, because in the Digital World, the time had changed and it had been 5 years in the Digital World whereas it was only 1 year in the Real World.  
  
"Lopmon! Are you back to play?" squealed Susie as Lopmon jumped playfully on her stomach.  
  
Lopmon replied, "Nope. Guess what? There's a new evil. And it wants to control the Real World because the Four Sovereigns shunned him from the Digital World."  
  
Henry looked shocked. "Does this have anything to do with the D- Reaper, Terriermon?'  
  
But it was Lopmon who answered. "Yep. You see, there's this really old evil called Myotismon or something. His data got mixed with the last of the D-Reaper. Then he disappeared. 5 years later, or rather 2 weeks ago, he returned. Azulongmon battled with him day and night for 2 whole weeks before he was able to open a rift and send him into another world. But Azulongmon was not strong enough to rip a rift that went far, so the destination ended up being Japan. Since Azulongmon can't come here, he sent us instead."  
  
"Whoa, Lopmon. Wait a second. It's only been 1 year since we defeated the D-Reaper."  
  
"What? Oh, that's right. When that Myotismon or whatever his name is guy combined with the D-Reaper, he ruined the time check and turned it into 5 years in the Digi World for every 1 year here."  
  
Practically all of the Tamers had nearly the same conversation with their Digimon. Back with Rika, Takato, Guilmon and Renemon, the Digimon were nodding their heads while Rika and Takato were gaping. Then Takato said, "Well, looks like another adventure begins. I wonder how Myotismon survived 2 deaths. Oh well. Third time's the last!"  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: This idea came to me while I was making up my own Digimon on 2/2/03, where I drew a black Myotismon fighting the Mega form of my Digimon in the middle of the city. I named the black Myotismon D-Myotismon (D from D- Reaper). I wrote the theme song 2 months after that, but didn't start the story until 2/21/04. So this idea is pretty old. 


	3. Episode 2

Claimer: I claim all the D- Digimon as my own! Devigatomon and Deemon are mine as well, of course. And that's about all I claim for now... But just you wait! Episode 3 will have more of my Claims! Claims for sale, $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 00,000,000,000,000,000,000 each! â»  
  
Episode 2: The Devil and his Spawn  
  
A figure sat in the nearly pitch-black room. The only light came from an orb that the figure was looking at. As the figure came closer to the orb, it's revealed that it is Myotismon, except he is patched up in various places. He is missing his right eye, which is patched over, and his left fang is missing the tip. Myotismon looks in pretty bad shape. "Ah, the Orb of Healing Light. When I bathe it in Darkness it shall revive me and turn me back into D-Myotismon!" Myotismon cackles.  
  
A furry object with wings flies into the room. "Master Myotismon! Master Myotismon! I have news about the Digimon that that blasted Azulongmon sent! They are with 8 kids who are a lot like those 8 kids that once killed you... What were their names again...? Ah, yes, Tai, Sora, Matt, and, um... Bah, I can't remember all of their names."  
  
Myotismon sneers in the darkness. "Excellent, Demidevimon. You have earned the right to turn into D-Demidevimon when the Orb is finally bathed in Darkness! Ha!"  
  
"Yes, um, thank you, master, you evil royal ness!"  
  
"You may go. And tell Devigatomon to come here. Go down to the cook and he'll give you some leftovers."  
  
"Thank you, your highness." With that said, Demidevimon flew off into a hall of what appears to be a ship. Sounds are heard from Demidevimon and a cat-like voice. Demidevimon is thrown across the hall.  
  
A black cat with green eyes walks into the room. The cat's eyes flash red and then back to green. As the cat walks closer to Myotismon, it shows that the cat looks just like Gatomon except its hair is black and its claw gloves are gray with red-blood claws. Myotismon smiles. "Well, Devigatomon. How are you enjoying your new Ultimate form?"  
  
Devigatomon smiles back, showing two rows of silvery white teeth. "It's much more powerful than my Angewomon form. I can actually swim in this form."  
  
"Well that's good. Devigatomon, I have a job for you to do. Inform the 8 children who are with Azulongmon's Digimon squad of my existence. I know how much you like raw flying fish. Oh, and soon, my Orb of Healing Light will be completely bathed in Darkness and you shall become D- Devigatomon. It's a Mega form."  
  
"That fur ball's becoming a D- Digimon as well."  
  
"Yes, well, Demidevimon is a rookie. His D- form is still only a Champion form. Don't you get it, Devigatomon? You'll be Second-in-Command. You'll control an army of 50,000 Deemons each with a collar with a picture of your head on it."  
  
"Very well, Master. I'm off." Devigatomon strode off.  
  
After Devigatomon went off, Myotismon started to wave his hands over the Orb of Healing Light and a fog started to grow inside it.  
  
In the city, Renemon is sitting in a tree. Suddenly, she jerks up. "Calumon? Are you there?"  
  
A small guy with huge ears with a red triangle in the middle of his forehead comes out of the bushes. "He. How'd you know I was here, Reno?"  
  
Rika, overhearing this, asked, "Reno? What?"  
  
Renemon yawned. "Calumon's nickname for me. He calls Guilmon Guild, Terriermon Terry, Cyberdramon Cyber, Marineangemon Angel and Leomon Lion."  
  
Calumon jumped about. "Yep!"  
  
Jerri, seeing Calumon, yelled, "Calumon! Do you want to play Hide-and- Seek? Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Oh boy! Jerri! Okay! You count to 10 and I'll hide!"  
  
"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Hearing a giggle above her head, Jerri looked up and saw Calumon. "I found you!"  
  
Calumon fell, feeling stupid that he had giggled. He rubbed his head and stood up. "Oh yeah! Azulongmon gave me this Data Upgrade for you D- Arcs! Yah!" Calumon's Red Triangle glowed and shot various colors towards the Tamers' D-Arcs. The D-Arcs turned into wristwatches. "Meet the D- Compact! It can scan wild Digimon, communicate with other D-Compacts, and tell you the time and where you are, Real World or Digi!" Everyone strapped their D-Compacts to their wrists.  
  
Suddenly, a cat-like creature appears in front of the sun. It lands on its feet in the middle of the Tamer crowd. It's Devigatomon.  
  
Takato scanned the new Digimon by pressing a red button on his D- Compact and a red beam shot out at Devigatomon. Then, a voice said: Devigatomon, female, a Virus Digimon. Devigatomon is the evil Ultimate form of Gatomon. It may look cute like Gatomon, but its Blood Claws hurt.  
  
Rika said, "This shouldn't be so hard. Renemon!" Renemon jumped out of the trees toward Devigatomon only to get sent crashing into the tree trunk with claw marks on her chest.  
  
"Who else wants some of my Blood Claws?" asked Devigatomon as she held up a claw glove.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~End~  
  
A/N: I know the title of this Episode isn't absolutely correct as it doesn't entirely show Myotismon, but it's the best one I could think of. 


	4. Episode 3

Claimer: I own Inukenamon, Gimamon, and all their stages.  
  
Episode 3: The Evil, the Good, and the Bad  
  
Devigatomon brought up her claw gloves. "So? Who's it going to be? Red Dino over there? Maybe it's going to be the pup and the hare. Machine Man? No. Not Mega Man there either... Ah yes. I'll take out the King o' the Jungle! Heeyah!" Devigatomon lunged at Leomon. "BLOOD CLAWS!" Devigatomon brought down her glove claws just as Leomon disappeared and reappeared above Devigatomon.  
  
"CROWN BREAKER!" Leomon smashed his fists against Devigatomon's temples. Bad move. Devigatomon slashed at Leomon's wrists, causing him a lot of pain.  
  
Renemon struggled to get up but Rika pushed her down. The Digimon Queen said, "No. You're Rookie, Devigatomon is Ultimate. End of conversation."  
  
Devigatomon kept slashing at Leomon. Dozens of cuts were already on his arms, chest, and legs, and more were coming.  
  
Out of nowhere, a voice in Leomon's head said, "The gloves are her weapons. Take the gloves. NOW!" Leomon took o few more blows and grabbed Devigatomon's gloves and flung her into the sky, but unfortunately, he let go of the gloves and the black cat caught them.  
  
Devigatomon rushed towards Leomon when a figure ran past. "Poison Claws!" The figure slashed at Devigatomon. The Digimon's claws held poison, which started to delete Devigatomon. The figure stopped, revealing it to be a humanoid Digimon with long hair and claws. It was wearing feudal Japanese clothing and had a huge tuft of hair on its shoulder. On it's forehead was a Crescent Moon tattoo, and he had two scars on each cheek.  
  
Kazu scanned it: Sesshomon, male, a Data Digimon. Sesshomon may look like a gentleman, but watch out for his Poison Claws. His Slash of Life can heal a great number of wounds in just one attack. "Wow," everyone except Rika and the Digimon said.  
  
Sesshomon sped toward Devigatomon yelling, "Here's some more POISON CLAW!" After Devigatomon dodged dozens of attacks, a sword flew towards Devigatomon. Devigatomon slashed at it, only to find it was not real. Sesshomon seized the moment. "POISON CLAW!" Sesshomon slashed open Devigatomon's neck. Devigatomon jumped and was carried away by bats.  
  
Sesshomon de-digivolved into a dog-like animal with a silver mane and just happened to be standing on its hind legs. Henry's D-Compact said: Inukenamon, male, a Data Digimon. Inukenamon seem intimidating, but its Claw Swipe hardly does any damage.  
  
Two boys, one older, one younger, ran towards the Tamers along with a Digimon with scythes instead of teeth, ands, and feet. Rika scanned it: Gimamon, male, a Data Digimon. Gimamon looks powerful with its scythes, but are quite harmless. Gimamon use their scythes for cutting firewood, preparing fish, and eating fish.  
  
The older boy said, "Hey! I'm Joshua and that is my little brother Bakahero. Well, actually, he's my half brother, as you can see. Inukenamon is my partner." At that point, everyone notices the D-Compact on Joshua's wrist.  
  
Takato said, "So you're a Tamer too?"  
  
"Yeah. So is my brother. Gimamon is his partner"  
  
Kazu tried to muffle his laugh, but burst out laughing really hard. "Bakahero! Is that supposed to be a mix between Japanese and English? 'Cause if that's how it is, then his name in English would mean Stupid Hero!" Kazu bursts out laughing again and rolls around on the ground. Everyone has sweat drops.  
  
Inukenamon studies Renemon and Leomon's wounds. "This should be easy." Inukenamon digivolve to... Sesshomon! "Slash of Life!" With one swing, all of Renemon and Leomon's wounds heal and Sesshomon de-digivolves back to Inukenamon.  
  
Then, Demidevimon flies in overhead with a troop of about 1000 black dragons each holding a harpoon gun. "Since Devigatomon failed, I'm taking over! Deemon, attack!" Demidevimon cackled. The dragons load their guns.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: I wrote this on paper first and had no idea it would end up this short. Oh well. And a note: Episode 48 is finished. There are 50 Episodes in this story, and 48,49, and 50 are going to be finished before Episode 15 is released to the public at www.fanfiction.net. 


End file.
